Olmak
The Olmak is the Mask of Dimensional Gates. History Core Universe Only two Kanohi Olmak ever existed in the Matoran Universe, both created by Artakha. One belonged to Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka and was damaged by the Pit Mutagen, rendering its use to be rather risky. The mask was later destroyed by Makuta Teridax in the body of Mata Nui. The second Kanohi Olmak had a variety of owners: its first user was a member of Jovan's Toa Team to reach the Kanohi Ignika; at some point it was taken by the Order and used twice by Botar to imprison Toa Mangai Tuyet in an alternate timeline. Afterwards, it was stolen by the Brotherhood of Makuta and used by Makuta Tridax to recruit an army of alternate Takanuva. It was later looted from the sub-basement of the Destral Fortress by Vezon, whose body absorbed the mask and its power when a wave of Energized Protodermis struck him. Makuta Visorax tried to create more Olmaks, but failed. As of yet, there are no Olmaks in existence, or has there been any recorded successful attempt to forge new ones. The Kingdom Alternate Universe The history of the two Olmaks match with the main universe up until the Toa Mahri's arrival to Mahri Nui. In this world, Toa Matoro failed to revive the Great Spirit Mata Nui and thus the Great Spirit Robot began to flood. Brutaka was among the survivors of the disaster, fleeing to the island of Mata Nui and taking refuge there. Ten thousand years after within this universe, a dimensionally-displaced Takanuva of the Prime Universe sought out the Brutaka of this world. While said individual allowed him passage through a dimensional gate, it was not to his home-one. A small number of Makuta-led by Nzavokh- attempted to use the one stored within Destral to escape the flooding of the Great Spirit Robot. Teridax quickly learned of this, and burst into the chamber containing the Mask to absorb his fleeing brethren. While he succeeded in slaying some of them, Nzavokh managed to activate the mask and use to escape alongside his surviving kinsmen. It is unknown if the Olmak was taken with them or left behind. Dark Mirror Alternate Universe The history of this universe's twin Olamks mirrors the main one up until the rise of Toa Tuyet. The Mask belonging to Brutaka was stored in the Great Coliseum after its owner was killed on Voya Nui. The Takanuva of the prime universe came to the Coliseum in search of it, though Tuyet managed to grab a hold of it before he could. During a battle between the two, the Toa of Light managed to goad her into using the mask to open a dimensional, snatching it from her once she accomplished this. The mad Toa of Water grabbed him as he went through the portal, though she was severed in half in the process. In the process, the Olmak was lost in dimensional space, its fate uncertain to this day. The fate of the other Olmak within this universe is currently unknown. Powers This mask alone has the power to open dimensional portals to other locations in any universe. Users *Brutaka - Destroyed *Unknown Toa Valmai - Deceased; Formerly *Makuta Tridax - Deceased; Formerly